2017: A Very Tanner Year
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Two weddings, an engagement, a new baby, and few other surprises are headed the Tanner's way in 2017. A/U: Sequel to "The Best Way To Forget Your Problems".


A/N: I own nothing. Set in Fuller House time, but involves mainly Full House characters.

A/N: This is a sequel to the story "The Best Way To Forget Your Problems" and follows the timeline and storylines in that story.

* * *

December 31, 2016

Stephanie Tanner yawned, stretched, rolled over, and fell out of bed. She sat up on the floor, dazed for a moment before remembering the night before.

"How rude," she mumbled, standing up and shoving her sister back to the middle of the bed. Their usually full house was practically bursting at the seams this weekend for DJ's rocking New Year's Eve Party and of course, everyone, EVERYONE, had to stay at the house. DJ wouldn't hear otherwise.

The original plan had been doable. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky and the twins were going to stay in the attic, Danny and Teri in his old room, Uncle Joey, Aunt Suzie, and their kids in their old room, well, except Savvy who was 25 and had her own apartment on the bay and staunchly refused to spend the night. Stephanie strongly suspected that Nicky was staying there too, having seen him leaving around the same time that Savvy would have been getting off work at the hospital. She was pretty sure their parents didn't know about that relationship yet. He and Alex both had their own places in town but had agreed to stay to humor Aunt Becky. That had left Kimmy and Fernando to go in Tommy's room and Tommy to sleep in the living with her and DJ. DJ had forgotten about Aunt Suzie and Uncle Joey's bodyguard/Nanny but no problem, he could bunk with Jackson and Max. That is until the one thing no one had counted on happened.

* * *

8 Hours Earlier

"Okay, kids," DJ announced in her best 'I'm the Mom' voice. "It's time for bed! We have a lot to do tomorrow for the best New Year's Eve ever!"

Stephanie saw Alex whisper something to Nicky, then show him his phone.

"Hey, DJ, let them stay up fifteen more minutes," Nicky prompted. A prompt which all the kids to joined in on.

"I don't know," DJ hedged. "It's already two hours past Max's bedtime and Tommy is getting fussy."

"It'll totally be worth it," Alex piped up.

"Well, okay," DJ consented. "Since your cousins apparently have something planned you can be up for fifteen minutes more."

"What are you guys planning?" Jesse asked suspiciously as the younger ones cheered.

"Just trust us, Dad," Nicky said.

They then stood by the front doors as everyone stared at them as if waiting for a show.

"Come on, guys," Alex said finally. "Quit staring. We'll let you know when we're ready."

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," Danny said, heading to the kitchen.

Ten minutes passed before Alex's phone buzzed again and he quickly motioned to Nicky.

Danny was just walking back into the room when they suddenly opened both of the front doors at once.

Danny dropped his drink in surprise. Everyone jumped to their feet and started talking at once.

"Hi, everyone," Michelle Tanner grinned. "Meet my boyfriend."

"Howie?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Hey, Aunt Becky," the tall young man smiled.

Everyone rushed hug them.

Ramona had missed the big entrance, having gone to her room to put her phone on its charger. She came downstairs just as everyone was sitting down with Michelle and Howie wedged between Danny and Jesse on the sofa.

"Oh my. You're Michelle Tanner," she squealed. "I mean, I knew you were Michelle Tanner but you're really THE MICHELLE TANNER!"

Michelle laughed. "I see talk about me so much."

"She refused to believe us," DJ said. "She didn't believe we knew anyone that famous."

"Darling, did you forget I am a famous race car driver," Fernando said, insulted.

"No, Dad, but none of my friends actually watch Formula 500 racing," she explained. "They all want MT clothes! I can't believe I've been living in MT's house! I know MT!" She sat down directly in front of her. "I love you."

"You're Kimmy's kid, aren't you?" Michelle asked. "Anyway, everyone, you remember Howie, don't you?"

"I just talked to your Mom yesterday, she said nothing," Becky replied. "How did.."

"Well, she doesn't know yet," Michelle said. "About a year ago, I was on my way to work when I was clipped by a bike messenger. I had to go to the hospital and get stitches. Howie was the doctor who fixed me up."

"Best day I've ever had at work," Howie said, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing her hand.

"You said you couldn't make it," DJ accused.

Michelle shrugged. "Howie got the weekend off, so we thought, why not? Hopped a flight and here we are."

"I'm so glad," Danny said, hugging her again.

"Yeah, we've missed you, Munchkin," Jesse said, ruffling her hair.

Two hours of talking later, it was time for bed again. Michelle said they had hotel arrangements but no one would hear of, not wanting to spend one minute of this surprise visit away from her.

That meant new sleeping arrangements though. After much debate, it was finally decided that the Katsopolis crew would stay where they were, the Gladstone kids would bunk boys with Jackson and Max and girls with Ramona, much to Jackson, Max, and Ramona's displeasure, Joey was going to room with Danny since Teri hadn't come, the older guys got the couch and blowup mattress in the living room, and she, DJ, Tommy, and Michelle ended up downstairs with Aunt Suzie. She, Aunt Suzie, and Michelle were squeezed in her bed while DJ was sleeping on her sofa with Tommy on a blanket beside her on the floor. They had stayed up almost all night talking until they had dropped off to sleep one by one. Aunt Becky had stayed with them a while, but had left early saying that she and Uncle Jesse had to be somewhere early.

* * *

After a few minutes, she decided that she wasn't going back to sleep, so she got up and went in the kitchen to make some coffee. The Gladstone kids were already up. Fortunately, so was their nanny or Manny as she had taken to teasing him about. He was fixing bowls of cereal for them and cups of juice for them.

"Do they ever sleep?" she asked.

"Well, they never sleep in, that's for sure," he answered, pouring her a cup of coffee. He smiled at her as he passed her the mug. She looked at him closely in the morning light. His sandy blonde hair had turned to a dark chestnut and his eyes weren't as quick to flash with mischievousness anymore, but those dimples and that smile were exactly the same. "Stop that, Jerry," he said, not taking his eyes off Stephanie. She saw him move his hand away from his sister's bowl.

"Did you ever think you'd end up being a Manny?" she asked, taking a sip.

He shrugged. "It's not so bad. Especially since Mrs. G. fired that weirdo nanny they had. I swear that woman thought she was living in the sound of music with that 'Gladstone 4' business."

"So that's how you ended up in the hot seat?"

"Well, I spent so much time with them anyway guarding them, it just seemed like the thing to do. I swear I thought Mrs. G. was going to kiss me when I suggested it and she didn't have to go through hire anyone else," he replied. "And Mr. and Mrs. G. have done so much for me..., it was the least I could do."

"You said that last night too. What did they do that was so great?" She questioned.

He turned away from her and took a sip of his coffee as he watched the kids.

"You know what I was thinking about? Remember the last New Year's Eve party I came to here? When my mom was dating your Dad?"

"And you spent the whole night torturing me about a kiss," she laughed.

"Then you kissed me," he supplied.

"And you ran to your mommy," she said between laughter.

"What can I say? You were so good it frightened me," he teased. "Hey, Jerry, be cool, Man. I just told you to stop that."

"Yes sir," Jerry sat back down in his chair.

"They've certainly calmed down since you've been watching them," she noted.

"Yeah, well," he deflected. "There's nothing they can throw at me that the 'RustMan, Master of Disaster' hasn't already done."

* * *

DJ was a bundle of nerves. This wasn't just the first New Years Eve since her dad had moved out, Steve was going to be there with CJ and lately it was just too hard to pretend that she was cool with that. Every since the class reunion she'd been thinking that this just might be the end of their friendship. Of course, it didn't help that Max was friends with his daughter and to top it off, she had just gotten a text from him asking for her help with 'something huge'.

* * *

"You know what, I don't think you ever intended to come up here," Danny spat into his phone. Teri was breaking her promise to be there for the party. She had only been home three times since DJ and the boys had moved in the year before. He had done all the going. He'd stay in San Francisco during the week, then fly down to Los Angeles for the weekend. The move to Wake Up, USA had been a Godsend.

"Look, Daniel, you knew I wasn't into all that family bullshit when you married me," she snapped back.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked, very tired of having this same argument. "Tell my daughter 'Sorry your husband was killed, but your stepmom doesn't like kids or to be reminded that I'm a father' which, by the way, you knew when you married me."

"Whatever, Daniel. I'm going out with my friends tonight," she said. "I'll see you when you decide to come home." She hung up before he could reply.

He set his phone down and hung his head, defeated. Maybe Joey had been right. Maybe he had rushed into a marriage with Teri. Maybe it really wasn't going to work out. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this marriage going. Teri certainly wasn't trying. She only cared that he got paid. Sometimes it felt like she'd married his bank account and not him. He splashed some water on his face and stepped out of the bathroom.

Joey was almost quick enough to convince him that he was still asleep and hadn't been listening to that call. Still, Danny was thankful that he didn't have to talk about it just yet.

* * *

Becky and Jesse were absolutely ecstatic. They had never thought they would get approved for adoption so quickly but they had gotten the call two days before to come to San Diego and get their daughter. They held hands all the way down in the car.

"Meet Mommy and Daddy," the worker had said as she had placed Pamela in their arms.

"Hey, kid," Jesse said, kissing her soft curls. "I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your Mommy," Becky said, tears spilling over her cheeks.

They had been warned that Pamela might not bond with them instantly. That she might be hesitant to go to them but she had smiled, placed one pudgy hand on Jesse's cheek and laid her head against Becky's chest as though she'd never known anyone else.

* * *

Please R and R.


End file.
